


花吐症与一个吻

by YuxLeong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuxLeong/pseuds/YuxLeong
Summary: 第一次使用ao3发文 希望没有什么疏漏这篇是2020.02.14发在lofter上的情人节贺文，也是我人生中第一次写同人，文笔真的不太成熟，以后会努力的！
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	花吐症与一个吻

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次使用ao3发文 希望没有什么疏漏  
> 这篇是2020.02.14发在lofter上的情人节贺文，也是我人生中第一次写同人，文笔真的不太成熟，以后会努力的！

战前六年级 私设众多 花吐症的解释纯属胡诌 轻度ooc致歉  
最后祝大家情人节快乐鸭！

1.  
赫敏·格兰杰现在的心情糟糕透了。

醇厚的日光洒上医疗翼的砖石地板，空空荡荡的房间里只有赫敏一个人躺在最靠窗子的病床上—毕竟这才刚刚开学，魁地奇比赛还没有开始，而新入学的小巫师们也还没被允许亲自施咒—那些小巨怪们总有各种方法让自己那可怜的坩埚炸得遍布魔药教室的每一个角落，而清扫它们往往会成为自己的任务，赫敏现在想来仍心有余悸。

所以，多亏了这个美妙的、六年级开学的第一个周末，赫敏可以自己独享霍格沃茨医疗翼的全部资源以及庞弗雷夫人贴心的单独呵护。只因为那个该死的，莫名其妙的恶咒。

赫敏至今也想不明白自己究竟是什么时候、被哪个无聊的蠢蛋施下这个恶咒的。

那只是个平凡的星期三，赫敏照例和她的两个男孩在礼堂享用家养小精灵精心准备的晚餐（这只是阶段性的战略上的妥协，赫敏强调），她吃得不怎么用心，因为这个晚上她还要继续去斯内普教授那里帮他批阅三年级学生的关于狼人的论文，顺便掩盖他不在学校的事实。（尽管赫敏认为她的专业领域还是在批阅上学年的魔药论文上，但这当然还是主要看斯内普教授的需求。）  
赫敏躺在病床上仔细回忆着那一天的每一个细节。

那时她正喝着一碗煮得过于浓稠的南瓜汤，随意应付着罗恩的话。  
她记得罗恩嚼着一大块烤鸡胸，大声抱怨着赫敏今天晚上的“禁闭”：“那个油腻的老蝙蝠为什么总在针对你？（“是斯内普教授，罗恩。”赫敏说）唔，从去年圣诞节，你基本每周有三天要在他的地下室度过，简直就像秘密情侣的定期约会—”

罗恩注意到赫敏的脸色突然变的苍白，忙改口道：“当然，或者是那个老蝙蝠单方面的色欲熏天...”一口南瓜汤准确地流进了赫敏的气管，她疯狂咳嗽起来。

赫敏此刻已经完全顾不上纠正罗恩对于教授的称谓问题了，她只感到了对于她听到的，这个令人发指的，关于她和斯内普教授之间的—关系的猜测的无比震惊。

赫敏慌张地拿起魔杖对自己的嗓子施了一个小小的魔咒，清了清喉咙，打算就这个无稽之谈严肃地表明一下自己的态度，然后将这个完全没有任何道理的联想扼杀在源头。

“拜托了，秘密情侣—我对于斯内普教授—”  
赫敏突然停住了，她似乎清晰听见了头脑中一根一直紧绷的弦在那一个瞬间倏然断裂，一个已经困扰她许久的问题在一个不曾被察觉的瞬间得到了答案—可她来不及多想，另一种强烈的不适感迅速从胸腔一路蔓延到喉头。  
赫敏感觉到她似乎被什么东西噎住了，而她只能拼命地干咳起来。

哈利担忧地抬起头望向她：“呃，赫敏，你还好吗，要不要喝口水？”

“我想我应该没有问题—”赫敏直起身子，摊开了手，脸色更加苍白了。  
一片被粘稠的唾液包裹着的粉色蔷薇花瓣正奄奄一息地躺在她的手心，像极了一只溺亡的蝴蝶。

“我想—这应该只是一个，一个无聊的恶咒，而现在应该已经—”还没等赫敏说完，哈利便看见她又将脸埋在袍子里咳嗽起来。

最后，赫敏闭着眼睛叹了口气。

礼堂一片死寂，在全校人惊恐的注视中，哈利和罗恩不顾她的反对架着她去往了医疗翼。而礼堂的地板上则留下了一地零落的蔷薇花。  
那场面实在是过于诡异且浪漫，以至留城堡中的那些古老幽灵们也都闻讯前来观摩。赫敏相信自己在起码一周内一定会成为学生们在茶余饭后最感兴趣的谈论对象。

梅林啊，赫敏扶了扶额角，她绝对没想过通过这样的方式在新生间树立起她学生会女主席的威严。

耳边传来轻微的响动，赫敏艰难地眯起眼睛，是庞弗雷夫人为她带来了新的一杯止咳魔药，以此来减缓她那随花瓣呕出鲜血的速度。

赫敏支起身子，接过药瓶一饮而尽。  
魔药因为过度的浓缩显得格外黏腻，赫敏觉得自己仿佛生吞下了一整瓶的腐烂的鼻涕虫。  
她强迫着自己不要像第一天喝药时一样，把它连带着一整天吃过的食物一起吐满病床的被单，却控制不住她的胃跟着吞下去的药水纠缠在一起，猛烈地蠕动起来  
。赫敏脱力地又瘫倒在了床上。

“哦孩子你还好吧？”庞弗雷夫人关切地问道。  
赫敏艰难地露出一个扭曲的微笑，然后闭上了眼睛。

“真是个可怜的姑娘。”庞弗雷夫人叹了口气，将空药品收回到托盘上。“不过你放心，邓布利多教授说斯内普教授应该今天下午可以回来了。你知道的，他那里有不少关于古生理学与神秘遗失魔咒的参考材料，我想那应该对你的病症很有帮助。”庞弗雷夫人自顾自地安慰着赫敏，然后拉上了病床前的挂帘。  
“好好睡一觉，亲爱的，说不定你下午醒来时就能看到斯内普教授给你准备好的解药呢。”她说着走远了。

“斯内普教授...”赫敏的脑子已经搅成了一锅浆糊，她根本无法集中精力去思考一下刚才庞弗雷夫人所说的内容的具体含义，只有在唇齿间无意识地摩挲出一个不能更熟悉的名字。  
赫敏感觉到缠绕在胸口的藤蔓收缩得更紧了。

2.  
眼皮被阳光长时间照射后的灼热感将赫敏惊醒，她扭过头去，睁开了睡得朦胧的眼睛，就看见自己的床尾似乎站着一个黑色的影子。  
显然，这只可能是斯内普教授。

赫敏立刻翻身坐了起来，久违的睡眠让她的头脑难得的清醒，竟让她突然意识到现在这个，已经三天没洗过头的自己看上去会有多糟糕。  
赫敏刚试图用手拢一拢自己不安分的头发，就被斯内普冰冷的眼神吓了一跳，只得讪讪地将手规矩的放在被子上。

斯内普挑了挑眉，加深了他额间那道刻痕，显得他格外阴森。

“幸亏庞弗雷夫人配置的睡眠药剂一向计量准确，否则我还以为我要站在这里看一头格兰芬多的母狮子在我面前睡上一整天。”斯内普用他不带什么起伏的熟悉语调讽刺着。

赫敏开始时的局促不安消失了。  
她本想回击，却突然注意到了自己在听到这熟悉的语气与嘲讽后，心里出现的不该有的安心与舒畅。她有点儿摸不清自己这突如其来的情绪，在震惊之余又忘记了开口。

斯内普没有再给她说话的机会。他转过身，坐在了床尾新多出来的桌子旁，翻开它上面的一本格外陈旧的纸质书。赫敏看着上面的霉斑与蛀孔，情不自禁地感到一阵心痛。

“好了格兰杰小姐，我已经在来的路上听到了全校不下十几个人给我无意中介绍了你的症状—真是名声大噪啊，不是吗？”斯内普黑色的眼睛死死地盯住了赫敏，“但我不介意再听你这个当事人为我复述一遍当时的情况。如果这几天没把还你那不怎么清醒的脑子彻底烧糊涂的话，就请你把当时的每一个细节告诉我。”

赫敏撇了撇嘴，又讲起了这个她已经完全不想再想起的故事。

斯内普用魔杖尖指着那本旧书轻轻一点，书页便随着赫敏的声音自行翻动了起来。

赫敏干巴巴地叙述着自己一天的学习生活（那样子像极了魔法史课上的宾斯教授），丝毫不在意斯内普逐渐变得不耐烦的眼神。

“我接下来就跟着哈利和罗恩去了礼堂吃晚饭，嗯，吃的应该是南瓜汤与烤鸡胸配面包，还有—”。  
斯内普用手指狠狠敲了敲桌子：“如果那天家养小精灵们没有因为你的聒噪而给你的晚餐里下一些毁掉你脑子的毒药的话，你应该很清楚我想听的是你们当时谈话的内容而不是你没什么品位的美食鉴赏，万事通小姐。”

“唔，好的。”格兰杰没有理会他的挑衅，又接着说了下去。  
“当时罗恩谈到了我，我每周去您办公室的禁闭，他说—”赫敏突然停住了，她意识到接下来一定会是一段令人尴尬万分的对话。  
梅林胡子啊。赫敏闭上了眼睛，认真思考着给自己来一个干脆的阿瓦达索命咒的可行性。

“他说什么了？”斯内普问道。

赫敏自知躲不过这个问题，所幸将剩下的故事一鼓作气都说了出来：“他说这简直就是小情侣间的秘密约会（赫敏果断将后半句忽略过去了），然后我就被汤呛到了，等我缓过劲来，就开始忍不住，您知道的，开始吐花。”

斯内普眯起了眼睛，他扯了扯嘴角，似乎想说些什么，但最终又停住了。他那双深得望不到尽头的黑色的虹膜死死地盯着赫敏的眼睛，仿佛要刺透她的灵魂。  
赫敏没有像过去一样不甘示弱地瞪回去，只悄悄转移了视线。

半晌，斯内普终于开口问道：“所以，现在你已经基本确定了这不是其他人恶作剧的咒语了吗？”

“嗯，本来我是这样认为的，但哈利和罗恩那天晚上就去找了马尔福，他们打了一架之后，哈利就向我确认了这件事不是他做的。而我猜学校里大概也没有别人有机会接触到这种古咒语并且，跟我互相看不顺眼。”赫敏说。

“没脑子的格兰芬多。”赫敏听到斯内普小声嘟囔着。

斯内普用魔杖轻轻一挥，面前的书页就停止了翻动，他重新抽出另一本开始了搜索。赫敏注意到那是一本关于灵魂起源的著作理论。

“所以，我只能相信你的确没有被下什么除了言灵咒之外恶咒，而如果你真的足够幸运被前者选中的话—”斯内普抬起头，嘴角勾起一个刻薄的弧度，“那我一定很乐意帮你找来神秘事务司的研究员，他们会跟你签下你最需要的遗体捐献书。哦，想想吧，格兰杰。你的死亡将为巫师界带来全新的研究突破，多么的伟大无私！”斯内普故意用一种浮夸的、黏腻的声音说道，让赫敏忍不住翻了个白眼。

“谢谢您先生，但我向来都没有这么幸运。”她不以为动。

斯内普本还想说些什么，却看见面前传来的呼啦啦的刺耳的响声消失了，书翻开着静静地躺在桌子上。他低下头，手指在粗糙的纸面划过，最后停在了一行小字上。  
“花—吐症。”斯内普略显迟疑地读了出来。

“听起来很像那么回事。”赫敏坐直了身子，表示自己在认真倾听。

“花吐症，一种罕见的精神疾病（“这在麻瓜世界里听起来可不像什么好词。”赫敏说）。其具体机理解释要涉及到由15世纪著名大巫师，灵魂学的奠基者，苏达米维诺涅娅的观点。其中最核心的论点即灵魂的内核是情感本源，而情感本源的不同会造就不同频率的灵魂波动，独特的灵魂波动是带来魔力的条件之一。而人的情感中最珍贵的一种—爱，可以给灵魂以最深刻的引导，从而改变人的魔法能力。”

“这听起来真像邓布利多的论调。”赫敏撇撇嘴，忍不住抱怨道。  
斯内普听到这话，喉咙里发出了愉悦的咕噜声。在邓布利多的问题上，二人的观点总是出奇的一致。

“尽管这位十五世纪大巫师的观点随着时代的发展已经有很多内容被证明为理论发展初期的经典谬误，但其中某些部分仍可以很好地解释一种罕见的精神疾病，花吐症。当人突然产生极大的情绪波动时，会影响到其灵魂波动频率，从而改变体内魔力环流与血液成分。”

“听起来不怎么符合麻瓜的科学理论。”赫敏插嘴，而斯内普烦躁地抬起头瞪了她一眼，似乎在警告她的多嘴。

“而花吐症，经过全部病例的归纳与分析，基本可以判定正是由于病人自己爱情状态的变化导致的。”斯内普的语气逐渐阴沉下来，可他没有停下，继续读了下去。

“当人突然意识到自己的感情并下意识认为它没有希望，或是长时间陷于单方面的感情付出而得不到回报时，都会定向改变人体环境，从而为一类魔法种子的发育提供有利条件，使其迅速占据人体，吸食人体养分，最终杀死宿主。此疾病的治疗药物目前尚没有被成功研发，但在临床上，由实践可知，通常只需要给爱慕对象一个吻便可治愈—”斯内普的声音变得咬牙切齿，似乎酝酿着无穷的怒火。

赫敏呆住了，书中那些句子汇聚成了一个尖利的锤子，狠狠砸在了赫敏心上。那道她一直不愿意面对，不愿意跨过的玻璃围墙被它砸得粉碎，将那早已被意识到的真相赤裸地摆在赫敏眼前。  
她什么都明白了。

一阵阔别已久的恶心感从胸口传来，赫敏弯下腰干咳起来，而她现在知道自己感受到的那种异物感是什么了。  
那是长满整个胸腔的，茂盛的鲜艳的蔷薇花蔓。最终将刺透她的心脏，从她冰冷的尸体中钻出来，带着她干涸的血迹拥抱这个世界的阳光与微风。  
赫敏的眼前已经清晰地看到这一幕了。

赫敏虚弱地躺回了床上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着惨白的天花板。生无可恋得如同已经决然躺进最后的坟墓。

斯内普重重地合上厚重的书页，站了起来。看着女孩这副虚弱的样子忍不住吼叫了起来。

“哦，看看吧，你们这些被恋爱榨干了脑子的，愚不可及的姑娘们！又是这该死，该死的爱情！哈，你们要想发泄你们青春期无处安放的过剩的荷尔蒙大可直接拉上一个男孩子去天文台啊！何苦用这些，恶心的，过时的，麻瓜肥皂剧桥段，来折磨我们这些可怜的教授们？”

斯内普大声宣泄着自己的愤怒，他似乎感觉到自己的心口被插进了一根锈住的钢钉，压得那里充斥着一种难以排解的酸胀感，让他无可遏制自己暴躁与愤怒。

该死的。斯内普努力控制住自己的情绪，他不知道自己为什么会如此气愤。  
这愚蠢的格兰芬多！将自己搞成这副样子，生病生得轰轰烈烈全校皆知—甚至庞弗雷夫人告诉他，她刚来的那天差点直接死在医疗翼！到头来，到头来竟是因为这么一个无聊的，庸俗的—爱情？！  
没有希望的单恋，这令人作呕的，年轻人的忧愁—而他，而他竟然为了她感到了这样的担心—该死的。  
斯内普更加愤怒了。  
他竟然在为她担心—这真是疯了，他想。

“所以是那个该死的可怜的男孩子要得到我们万事通小姐的吻？”斯内普努力用刻薄的言语来掩饰他内心的慌乱。

“是我们大名鼎鼎的救世主波特，还是那个从来没有过脑子的红毛—或者是马尔福？哈，没有希望的爱，真是精彩极了！”斯内普自顾自地说着，赫敏却仍只毫无波动地盯着屋顶。

斯内普自知没趣，也停了下来，屋子里安静得只剩下了他狂怒过后不住地喘着粗气的声音。

那种难以散去酸闷感还积压在斯内普胸口，他羞恼于自己最初的失态，一刻也不想在这间屋子里呆下去了。

“我会因为你这该死的爱情浪费掉我宝贵的休息时间，去给你配置修复魔药，”斯内普的声音冷得几乎马上就可以冻成冰块，“希望我回来时，你已经做好了心理准备，去给那可怜的男孩一个救命的吻。”

斯内普说完就向屋外逃也似的离开了，走时重重地摔上了医疗翼的大门。（“该死的，西弗勒斯你在做什么！病人需要的是休息！”庞弗雷夫人在屋外尖叫着。）

屋内又恢复了寂静。赫敏看到被落在桌子上的旧书随着一个飞来咒跌跌撞撞地飞出房间，可她完全没有在意。  
她什么都明白了。

3.  
赫敏躺在床上，脑子艰涩地转着。  
一切的事实都是如此的清晰明了，一切的事情的经过都可以被合理解释。真相就是这么简单。  
她，赫敏·格兰杰，无药可救地爱上了她五年来的魔药教授。

赫敏用手捂住了自己烧得滚烫的脸，嘴里发出一声几近呜咽的叹息。

是从什么时候开始的呢？赫敏想着，试图从自己杂乱无章的思绪中理出一条脉络。

那应该是从五年级开学前在格雷莫广场的那一段日子开始的。  
一次偶然，她无意中听到了邓布利多和斯内普两个人的密谈。他们说的那些骇人听闻的内容惊得她控制不住自己的呼吸，然后轻而易举地被斯内普从墙角揪了出来。

在她的极力的拒绝与斯内普实在看不下去后的维护下，邓布利多最终放弃了对她施一个彻底的一忘皆空咒的想法（“够了，阿不思，即使是你也不能保证这个咒语不会伤害到格兰杰小姐那珍贵的脑子。毕竟她的脑子是那个男孩周围唯一能用的一个了。”斯内普当时装作漫不经心地说道）。

此后，一再保证承诺后，赫敏就成为了斯内普和邓布利多之间计划的唯一见证者，也因此突然与斯内普多了很多算不上密切的接触—比如被迫帮他清理魔药课上炸掉的坩埚。

可在五年级的那一年日子里，赫敏却能感受到自己逐渐看到了斯内普真正的样子。她学会了轻易透过他尖刻的句子与冷酷的神态，看到他真实的情感与关切。

该是什么样的过去才能造就这样一个，复杂的，令人沉迷的人呢？赫敏想着。这样一个如此孤独却本能得拒绝着一切温暖，沉默地承受着常人无法想象的巨大痛苦的人。哦，他还拥有着那样出色的魔法天赋—这让她怎能不生出敬佩与爱慕?

斯内普在赫敏心中的投影在爱情光辉的照耀下显得格外高大圣洁。  
赫敏翻了翻身子，继续想着。  
她看过他身上大大小小的新旧疤痕，看过他冷硬外表下的脆弱与痛苦，看过他谈论魔药时眼底闪烁着的骄傲的、无法被忽视的光—

哦，赫敏呢喃着，脸烧得更红了。  
她爱他，是啊，她怎能不爱他。

赫敏突然停了下来。她突然意识到自己忘记了一个最基本的事实—这是永远不会有希望的爱。这个残忍的东西才是她身体中这些刺得她血肉模糊的藤蔓想告诉她的。  
这是永远没有希望的爱。

一盆冷水将赫敏心中雀跃的爱情火苗浇得分毫不剩。赫敏的心沉了下来。

是啊，他是她的教授，他们两个人之间横亘着那样一条无法逾越的身份的鸿沟，更何况—  
赫敏想起哈利曾跟她提到过的斯内普对哈利母亲少年时的一往情深。她当然知道那是真的，她亲眼见到过斯内普的守护神—那头与哈利母亲如出一辙的牡鹿，还有他望着那头鹿时眼睛里化不开的情绪。而她自己，却从来没有哪怕有一瞬间走进斯内普的心里，他从没有在乎过她—

一个粉红色的泡泡在赫敏心里被缓缓吹起。  
她突然想起了刚刚斯内普在这里愤怒的吼叫。赫敏可以轻松地看透，那种愤怒不是他惯用的用来掩饰自己内心的刻薄句子，那是真切的气愤，是难以言说的后怕与，在意。  
他是在意她的。

赫敏心底的火苗又顽强地从死灰里冒了出来，然后愈演愈烈，连成了一片火海，在她的血管里，神经上肆意蔓延开来。

赫敏想起了很多。  
她想起了莉莉忌日的那个夜晚，她无意撞见了他的泪水，他却到底没有将她扔出房间以掩饰他的脆弱；她想起他从伏地魔的聚会回来的那一天，他虚弱地躺在房间的地板上，她试图搀扶起他时，那双最终没有推开她的颤抖的手；她想起每节魔药课上，他们两个那总是在不经意间交织在一起的视线，还有每次争论魔法问题时他眼中不似作伪的欣赏—

梅林啊，赫敏的呼吸愈发沉重了起来，她知道到自己此刻实在是过于地感情用事，却忍不住向心中的燃烧着的火焰屈服，轻易放弃了她本该尝试的清醒的理性思考。

这不是她自己单方面的爱慕，他同样在乎着她！这个认识让赫敏忍不住想从床上跳起来放声大笑。

她想给他一个吻，这是多么的顺其自然，水到渠成！

至于他们之间身份的问题—  
房间里突然传来了脚步声，斯内普黑丝绒的长袍划过医疗翼的石头地板，发出沙沙的响动，一声声磨在赫敏的心头上。  
斯内普站定在了赫敏床边，将一瓶闪动着玫瑰色光泽的魔药放在她床头上小柜上。

刚刚的魔药制作显然已经让斯内普找回了自己的状态，他的语气又恢复到了如平常一般的冷酷  
。  
“我猜格兰杰小姐已经做好了心理建设？我当然不介意先听一听那个可怜的男孩的名字，好让我提前向他致以我深深的同情。”他说。

哈，这个不挖苦人就不会说话的斯莱特林，赫敏冷哼一声。  
他们身份的问题明明只用他这个做教授的担心就够了，她有什么可害怕的！

赫敏翻身下床，随意蹚进了自己的拖鞋，走到斯内普身前。  
他们之间的距离近到赫敏可以轻松闻道斯内普身上隐隐约约的草药的清苦味。

赫敏察觉到斯内普的身体因这个过于亲密的姿势变得僵硬起来，他本想后退几步，却马上发现身后就是另一个医疗床。  
“格兰杰小姐，你究竟在—”  
赫敏踮起脚尖，吻住了斯内普那双刻薄的唇。

一吻终了，赫敏微微向后站定半步，抬头看着斯内普的苍白脸上迅速攀上一抹绯红。  
他呻吟着虚靠在了身后的低矮的医疗床上。

墙角散落着的蔷薇花顷刻之间被从窗外吹来的轻柔的风吹散成一粒粒飞扬的沙，逆着夕阳缱绻的光盘旋在赫敏周身，跃动着福灵剂一样金色的光点。

“这一切再清楚不过了，先生。”  
赫敏笑了起来，露出了一排她父母最引以为傲的整齐的白牙。  
“如果您不介意的话，我建议您给我安排一个今天晚上的禁闭。我还有很多的心思与故事想对您说。您觉得呢？”


End file.
